(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to face masks used for diving and snorkeling, and more particularly to a mask strap cover. The strap cover consists of a hollowed-out section for a snorkel""s retaining ring. The snorkel can be adjusted within the hollowed-out section, along the strap, to allow it to be angled at the most comfortable position. The strap cover also prevents the likelihood that the diver""s face will be scratched, scraped or injured during the adjustment.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A diver""s mask typically incorporates a strap, connected to the mask frame, which is tightened to bring the mask closer to the diver""s face preventing water to enter the mask during use. FIG. 1 shows a conventional mask with a strap 200 and 201 connected to the frame 100. A snorkel 400, the predominant form of a breathing tube, is used with the mask and may be clasped onto the mask strap 201 via a retaining ring 300 to prevent the top of the snorkel from falling into the water during use. The conventional method is to have the ends of the strap 200 and 201 loop through slots located along the edges of the mask frame 100, allowing the mask to be adjusted along both sides. This type of side adjustment method has its many disadvantages. First, the diver is required to bring both his hands to one side of his head to make the adjustment, and can only adjust one side at a time. If the mask is on his head, the adjustment process is awkward, because the diver needs to tilt his head to the right or the left, depending on which side the adjustment is being made. Trying to make the adjustment before putting the mask on can require numerous trial-error attempts, because straps normally are evenly proportioned and the right adjustment cannot be felt unless the mask on the diver""s head. The more suitable faster method, which is provided here, is an adjustment 500 that is located at the back-of-the-head (see FIGS. 2 and 4), allowing the diver to bring both hands over the top of his head in a more coherent motion, to tighten or loosen the mask. The dual-simultaneous back adjustment does not require two steps to adjust the mask, but rather the two ends of the straps can be pulled outward to adjust both strap sides. The back adjustment is usually done while the mask is on, allowing the fit to made and felt immediately, and can be made comfortable with an arced shape for the back of the diver""s head as provided. Regardless of which type of adjustment is used, the strap 200, with or without the back adjustment 500, when used with the retaining ring 300 can present the following drawbacks:
1. A hard retaining ring will directly press against the temples or sides of the diver""s face, causing discomfort and the potential for adverse skin reactions and injury including bleeding during diving and snorkeling for extended lengths of time and,
2. As the diver during use in the water attempts to adjust the position of the snorkel 400 by moving the retaining ring 300, his face can be scraped and scratched by the hardness or sharp edges of the retaining ring.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a strap cover for a diving mask. The strap cover integrates the use of a snorkel. retaining while protecting the diver""s face from the hardness of the retaining ring. The strap cover has a hollowed-out section near the frame of the mask through which a snorkel retaining ring can be attached and moved about to and fro for adjustment during use. The strap cover is made of a soft, or cushiony, material to shield the diver""s face from the hard surfaces of the snorkel""s retaining ring.